Magia de otoño
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: La noche anterior a la presentación de Candy a la familia, un encuentro secreto no planeado, una pesadilla a tiempo confesada y un amor declarado en medio de la oscuridad pudieron quizá cambiar el curso del destino. Regalito atrasado para Anthony por su cumpleaños.


**DISCLAIMER: La serie y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co. Yo solo tomo prestaditos los personajes para crear historias con ellos por puro entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.  
><strong>

**Cómo están! me llamo Belén para quienes no me conocen, mis amigos en el Candymundo me dicen Moonlightgirl86 y saben que me encanta crear historias acerca de Anthony, mi galán favorito de la serie =) por eso aquí les traigo otra inspirada en el otoño que fue la época en que injustamente lo sacaron de la trama original =( . Para contrastar esto y además porque se lo debía al personaje como regalito de cumpleaños le dedico este pequeño fic. Espero que les agrade. Un abrazo.**

**MAGIA DE OTOÑO**

"_La noche anterior a la presentación de Candy a la familia, un encuentro secreto no planeado, una pesadilla a tiempo confesada y un amor declarado en medio de la oscuridad pudieron quizá cambiar el curso del destino..."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Se sentía liviano, etéreo, como si de repente su cuerpo hubiese desaparecido quedando en lugar de ello una bruma gris, como si estuviese hecho de aire.<p>

El grito de ella llamándolo había retumbado dentro de su cabeza, desgarrador, desesperado, despertándolo a aquella oscuridad.

No entendía a ciencia cierta que sucedía mientras por su cabeza pasaba una secuencia de imágenes demasiado borrosa y de prisa para dejar algo concreto en su memoria...el bosque, unos caballos, el otoño que empezaba a nacer demostrándose más triste que nunca y ella... con su sonrisa adorable, radiante como un ángel bañado por los rayos del sol pero luego abatida, lejana.

En cuanto se despejó la neblina que se extendía a su alrededor por fin la vio bien. Su mirada llorosa se perdía en alguna parte de los jardines que observaba a través de la ventana abierta de su habitación. Sus bellos rizos dorados eran agitados por el viento que con su fuerte soplo se llevaba sus lágrimas. Le llamó la atención que vistiera de negro, un color que contrastaba tanto con su natural alegría pero lo que más le inquietó fue que parecía añorar a alguien, extrañarlo con toda la fuerza de su corazón y quiso saber de quién se trataba.

Se acercó entonces a tratar de consolarla. Dijo su nombre pero ella no se inmutó, como si no le escuchara o no estuviese allí y en lugar de ello su sufrimiento se hizo más intenso.

-_Candy preciosa, ¿Qué sucede?_- inquirió preocupado, sintiendo su dolor en carne propia, intentando ayudarla pero sintiéndose sin saber por qué impotente. Fue allí que al tratar de tocarle los hombros, sus manos para su asombro pasaron a través de ella como si su propio cuerpo fuese inmaterial.

Se quedó estático, pasmado, mientras observaba como sus manos y brazos empezaban a desaparecer sin poder hacer nada. Ella como si sintiera su presencia y a la vez mucho frío, se abrazó a sí misma buscando con la mirada por el cuarto, llamándolo en voz baja y al comprender que no obtendría respuesta, se levantó para debruzarse en su cama, desconsolada.

A esas alturas, Anthony angustiado no sabía qué hacer, quería confortarla, quería hablarle, necesitaba tocarla pero se sentía también atrapado, aterrado por su situación porque empezaba a entender lo que inevitablemente sucedía.

La vocecita de su niña amada se dejó oír de nuevo entonces entre sollozos, quebrada por el dolor, confirmando sus peores temores.

_-¡Anthony mío por qué te fuiste, por qué me dejaste, por qué tenías que mori_r!-

Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, el impacto de enterarse de la cruel verdad le cayó como un balde de agua fría y después de un tiempo indefinido en el que pudo reaccionar, su incredulidad se transformó en pánico.

_-¡Noooooo_!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Aquello no podía ser real, debía ser un mal sueño. No podía irse del mundo de forma tan repentina justo cuando se sentía por fin completo, cuando la había encontrado a ella, su amor. La consternación le que era lo único que en esos momentos le quedaba, le atravesaba el alma,

_-¡Candyyyy!-_ su grito desesperado fue su despedida antes de perderse en el limbo.

* * *

><p>Con un grito ahogado en su garganta, Candy también se despertó angustiada y afiebrada en medio de la gélida noche. Las ventanas de su habitación repiqueteaban a causa del intenso viento que chocaba contra ellas, concediendo a su horrible pesadilla un ambiente más tétrico...algo malo podía pasar, lo presentía.<p>

Preocupada, se levantó de la cama para mirar un momento a la noche en busca de algo de paz aunque sabía que después de aquello ya no podría dormir. El tono del cielo sin ninguna estrella le indicó que era bien entrada la madrugada.

Fue entonces que impresionada reparó en la rapidez con la que se deshojaba el rosedal en el jardín, como si llorase la partida del verano y augurase a su vez la de alguien más.

Sabía que el marchitarse de las flores era normal como todo en la vida, que se trataba solo de la culminación de un ciclo, de una estación, más esa vez de alguna forma aquello le afectaba, la llevaba a pensar en otra cosa, el algo que había intentado alejar de su mente para que no la afectase tal como se lo prometiera a Anthony...la tenebrosa premonición de la adivina de la feria.

Por ello, asustada, quiso bajar a comprobar por sí misma lo que sucedía en el jardín y colocándose su bata lila encima de la pijama, corrió a la puerta. Clint su pequeño, fiel amigo la siguió enseguida. Aunque no podía hablar le demostraba con sus acciones e inquietud el estar preocupado por ella.

-_Gracias Clint_- dijo Candy al notarlo pisándole los talones y esperó a que saliera para cerrar la puerta. Estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía caminar con normalidad sintiendo como le temblaban las piernas, no obstante necesitaba ir al jardín. Lo que no contaba era con encontrarse cara a cara al bajar la escalera con el causante de su delirio.

Atormentado así mismo por la pesadilla más extraña que recordara haber tenido, Anthony se había levantado sudoroso y asustado.

Tenía la costumbre de tener siempre algo de café en su alcoba para servirse al despertar pero aquella vez que más lo necesitaba recordó habérselo terminado media hora antes de acostarse, luego de obligarse a permanecer despierto redactando una larga carta para Candy, con el afán de entregársela cuando comenzara el baile al anochecer. Al parecer el cansancio de sus actividades juveniles había sido capaz de vencer a los efectos del café ingerido y terminado por producirle en combinación alucinaciones y desvaríos. Por ello con la garganta seca al despertar, había decidido bajar a la cocina en busca de un poco de agua.

Tanto había anhelado la llegada de ese día tan especial desde que la conociera, en el que por fin pasara a ser parte de su familia, a tenerla bajo su protección a su lado, lo más cercano por lo pronto a la sagrada unión de matrimonio que esperaba pedirle algún día y tenía entonces esa horrenda pesadilla para atemorizarlo. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado acerca de su contenido, habría admitido que no temía en sí lo que pudiese suceder en su destino, no así como el tener que alejarse de su Candy, que era la persona que iluminaba su vida. La sola idea de perderla le apesadumbraba.

Reflexionaba sobre aquello al subir de nuevo en dirección a su cuarto luego de haber tomado un refrigerio, cuando de manera sorpresiva se la encontró en la cima de la escalera.

Ambos se observaron durante algunos segundos impresionados, aturdidos en un principio más el peso de la preocupación que llevaban sus almas a causa del temor infringido por la aciaga predicción, les hizo refugiarse automáticamente el uno en brazos del otro, buscando apaciguarlas.

Anthony que había sentido con claridad la frustración terrible de verse separado de ella, la abrazó como si se le fuese la vida en ello y Candy que también había soñado que de alguna forma lo perdía, se aferró a su espalda aliviada de que todo hubiese sido solo eso, una pesadilla y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de felicidad en su hombro.

_-Anthony...Anthony...-_ repetía entre sollozos, mientras él con una gran intranquilidad le tomaba el rostro entre las manos para comprobar que estuviera bien.

_-Candy...-_ susurró su nombre, convenciéndose de que aquello era real, secando con sus manos su húmedas mejillas, contento de tenerla consigo _-tranquila preciosa, ¿qué pasa?-_ le dijo para calmarla.

Ella iba a proferir palabra pero en ese mismo momento se escucharon voces provenientes de la planta baja que se acercaban, por lo que actuando rápido ambos corrieron a ponerse a buen recaudo, ocultándose, puesto que los encontrasen juntos en medio de la oscuridad de seguro iba a desatar un escándalo.

Siempre protector, Anthony la tomó de la mano para conducirla detrás de una escultura blanca de estilo romano, de esas que a la tía abuela le agradaba tener en los corredores de adorno. Esa madrugada la antigua estatua que veían de costumbre si pena ni gloria y consideraban carente de gracia por primera y única ocasión tuvo para ellos una función útil, la de servirles de perfecto escondite. Desde allí, cobijados bajo su sombra que proyectaba la luna colándose a través de los grandes ventanales del pasillo, vieron subir conversando al segundo piso a dos jóvenes mucamas que recién a esas alturas concluían con los preparativos de los dulces que se hornearían al amanecer para ser servidos durante la reunión familiar.

Durante todo el trayecto de las dos empleadas hasta que se alejaron, los dos adolescentes permanecieron agachados contra la pared y la estatua, abrazados para no ser descubiertos. Candy optó por esconder el rostro en el pecho de Anthony cerrando los ojos para poder controlar sus nervios mientras él permanecía estoico y alerta en todo momento. Desde esa posición ella pudo deleitarse escuchando los fuertes y acelerados latidos de su corazón, confirmándole que se encontraba en su mismo estado. En cuanto el peligro hubo pasado, se dio el valor de mirarle el rostro y él le devolvió la mirada, aliviado.

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-_ le preguntó Anthony para cerciorarse y ella asintió con una sonrisa infantil que sin embargo no le llegó del todo a su dulce mirada que todavía reflejaba en parte algo de tristeza. Él al notarlo le volvió a acariciar el rostro, algo que no había podido hacer en su sueño y percibió entonces que estaba afiebrada.

-_Debo llevarte a tu habitación_- resolvió preocupado como un todo un caballero y sin pensarlo dos veces al levantarse, la cargó en sus brazos tal como hiciera durante el primer baile en que se conocieran, al rescatarla de la malévola broma de sus primos, los Leagan... y como esperaba hacerlo en su noche de bodas.

Candy sorprendida no dijo nada pero se sonrojó al recordarlo, era tan vigoroso que la deslumbraba y le hacía perder el aliento. Sabía que su comportamiento entonces debía parecer el de una niña pequeña berrinchuda pero no podía evitarlo ni tampoco negar los múltiples dolores de cabeza que la adivina de la feria y su carta de la parca le habían generado. No podía soportar que le pasara nada a él que era su príncipe de ensueño y aparte su mejor amigo, la persona que más quería en el mundo. No, aquel vaticinio había sido demasiado cruel. Innumerables veces después de aquella tarde se arrepintió de haber visto el cartel y de haber querido entrar a ese místico local.

Se mantuvieron ambos dentro de un silencio cómplice hasta que llegaron a la habitación, donde con cuidado y cual si fuera liviana como una pluma, Anthony la colocó con suavidad sobre la cama, encargándose también de arroparla.

Clint que había saltado de los brazos de su dueña al encontrarse con él, los había seguido no obstante durante todo el tiempo como buen chaperón y único testigo de aquel encuentro secreto y en esos momentos se subió a su vez a la cama con curiosidad y mostrándose inquieto, además de para hacerle saber al rubio intruso que también era muy importante para ella, a lo que Anthony no se opuso.

_-Es nuestro deber cuidarla ¿verdad amiguito?_- le dijo con gracia, acariciándole la cabecita en cuanto éste se echó a los pies de su dueña, encima del edredón. Su respuesta fue un pequeño chillido de confort.

Candy en tanto, algo avergonzada, algo afligida pero sobre todo sin poder olvidar la pena que la aquejaba, se aferró a su almohada y cerró los ojos conteniendo las ganas de llorar pero Anthony se dio cuenta.

_-¿Qué ocurre princesa_?- volvió a consultarle con interés, tomando asiento a su lado mientras con delicadeza apartaba el flequillo de su cabello que se le pegaba a la frente y con sus caricias intentaba alejar de ella el abatimiento _-¿Quieres que vaya en busca de Dorothy para decirle que no te sientes bien?-_ propuso pero Candy movió la cabeza consciente de que no era una buena idea porque su situación no dejaba de ser comprometedora en ninguna forma.

-_Estaré bien...-_ le prometió en un susurro _-...es solo que tuve una pesadilla.._.- se animó a contarle, Anthony entonces le prestó toda la atención recordando con escalofríos la suya.

_-...En ella te pasaba algo..._-Candy continuó -_no sé que era pero de alguna forma...te perdía. No quiero que eso ocurra, no quiero que te pase nada Anthony. Ya sé que me he dejado llevar por lo dicho por la adivina, que he tomado muy en serio sus palabras y que esto ya lo habíamos hablado pero...tengo miedo... de perderte-_ su voz se quebraba con cada frase llena de congoja, a causa de lo que le costaba pensar en ello, sin embargo a él le pareció muy tierno el que se preocupara así por su causa y más aún que no dudara en compartírselo, por lo que no esperó ni un segundo en corresponder a sus brazos cuando ella con espontaneidad los estiró en su búsqueda.

Ambos se fundieron en un profundo abrazo, calmando la necesidad que sentían el uno por el otro.

-_Shhh, tranquila princesa, todo está bien. Estoy aquí contigo y me quedaré hasta que te duermas- _le dijo para tranquilizarla mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello y disfrutaba de su compañía así como del tibio calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Apoyó entonces su mejilla en la cabeza de ella en un acto cariñoso y protector, prometiéndose así mismo que jamás la dejaría sola.

Permanecieron así durante un rato, tratando de sanar sus angustias y alejar sus desasosiegos, de esa manera las turbadoras pesadillas de ambos poco a poco empezaron a quedar atrás y así como el abrazo se dio natural, el modo en que empezaron a responder sus cuerpos al contacto también.

Anthony maravillado de poder estar al fin tan cerca de ella, embriagado por el aroma frutal de su cabello a bayas silvestres, no se contuvo de empezar a besarle despacio la mejilla siguiendo así mismo por su virginal cuello. Candy cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, cautivada por la emoción más intensa que sintiera en su vida, experimentando por primera vez aquella intimidad. Estar así se sentía tan bien, se le encendían las mejillas al pensar que lo tenía a su príncipe adorado debruzado sobre ella, abrazándola como si fuese lo más lindo del mundo, sintiendo el latir de su corazón y su demostración de amor.

Anthony embelesado, únicamente consciente de que la amaba con locura, retiró con suavidad su cabello para proseguir en su exploración con delicadeza y pasó luego sus brazos por debajo de los de ella para atraerla más hacia sí en su camino de dulces besos, siendo un suspiro incontenido por parte de ella lo que le alertó de que se le estaba yendo la mano.

Asustado de su comportamiento, entonces se alejó de inmediato, sin poder creer lo que había estado haciendo. Candy se incorporó también de inmediato, sintiéndose a su vez extraña e igual de culpable.

_-Lo siento...yo no quería...debo irme_- trató de disculparse Anthony torpemente pasándose una mano por la cabeza y dirigiéndose luego a la puerta, más Candy se levantó apresurada y fue hacia él.

_-Anthony espera...- _profirió en voz baja y él se detuvo al oír su llamado, se volteó a verla suplicante comprendiendo que no quería que se marchara y preso de un impulso que traspasó todo su ser, se acercó a ella y juntó por fin sus labios a los suyos, tomándola por sorpresa. Con la energía de su pasión, la asió de la cintura, arrimándola a la pared del armario, demostrándole por primera vez la intensidad con que la amaba. Fue un choque intenso de corazón a corazón.

Ella impresionada, no atinó más que a sostenerse de sus recios brazos, sintiendo a través de sus ojos cerrados la calidez de sus labios húmedos y suaves, inexpertos igual que los de ella en medio de ese beso cargado de devoción y amor. El contacto fue corto pero cargado de un fuego que logró encenderlos a los dos.

Se detuvieron en cuanto los pies desnudos de ambos por poco se enredan, al intentar Anthony acortar un poco más la distancia, ya que el estar así con ella lo alucinaba, le hacía dar sed de más porque la adoraba, era inevitable. Terminó excusándose entonces otra vez avergonzado por su proceder.

_-Por favor no pienses que soy un atrevido, no era mi intención faltarte el respeto pero si no lo hacía iba a morir_- le confesó con sinceridad y premura, con el corazón en la mano y la angustia de que pudiera pensar las peores cosas de él.

No obstante, la sonrisa comprensiva que ella le brindó en respuesta fue radiante, diáfana, aún en medio de la timidez y el sonrojo que le causaba lo que acababa de suceder, ocasionándole el tener que bajar la mirada, haciéndola parecer más hermosa e irresistible.

-_Está bien, no estoy enfadada_- logró decir algo cohibida, en tanto Anthony no podía creer que estuviese viviendo tanta felicidad. Se perdió en ese instante en sus bellísimos ojos verdes que iluminados por los rayos de luna parecían más brillantes, tentándolo de nuevo a besar sus rojos labios y a estrecharla junto a su corazón, más como el joven caballeroso que era se contuvo porque no era conveniente que continuasen los dos en esa habitación a oscuras solos, tentando a sus cuerpos y a la suerte. Al verla a Candy comprendía que ella también sentía esa incomodidad. Ambos ya no eran niños y Candy era una señorita, debía cuidarla. La intimidad compartida tan nueva para ellos terminó a la larga asustándolos.

-_Me alegro de que ya estés mejor_- dijo Anthony por último, algo vacilante -_debo irme- _

Candy asintió porque era lo correcto, tal como sus madres del Hogar de Pony, la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María hubiesen acordado que actuara en una situación así (aún cuando jamás se atreviese a contarles) y lo acompañó a la puerta, donde Anthony todavía algo emocionado se volteó para mirarla una vez más antes de salir.

_-Te adoro_- le dijo entonces con pasión, dejándola totalmente conmovida y una vez que se quedó sola tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma, impresionada, creyendo que todavía podía sentir algo de su calor.

* * *

><p>En cuanto clareó el nuevo día y se despertó, Candy tuvo bastante tiempo para pensar en lo que había ocurrido pocas horas antes y tratar de convencerse de que todo no había sido solo producto de un ensueño, así como darse el valor para vencer sus nervios y suavizar su emoción para cuando llegara el momento de encontrarse de nuevo con Anthony.<p>

Ese domingo, el día de su presentación tan esperada, Dorothy llegó temprano a ayudarla a arreglarse, dejándola hermosa en el honorable uniforme azul de la familia Ardley, el look de equitación. Después de agradecerle se decidió bajar para buscar a Anthony y poder conversar con él, explicándole que en ningún momento había desconfiado de su proceder o siquiera pensado en que podría propasarse con ella pues sabía cuánto la quería y protegía. Necesitaba por ello también compartirle que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos, precisaba que lo supiera de una vez.

Curioseando cautelosa y tímida en los lugares de la mansión donde podía encontrarse, la sala, el playroom, el hall, hasta la cocina, llegó al jardín después de no encontrarlo en ninguno de ellos y por intuición se dirigió hacia el portal de las rosas, preguntándose a sí misma como no había optado por revisar allí primero, quizá por efecto de los nervios o el desvelo lleno de emociones que aún no le permitía pensar con total claridad.

El lugar estaba completamente seco, había terminado de deshojarse como observara en la madrugada, en vez de la alegre gama de colores que solía bañar siempre esa parte de la mansión, cientos de hojas secas ambarinas, rojizas y ocres lo cubrían todo pero no por eso dejaba de ser hermosa.

Desde la escalinata que conducía a ese lugar, el portal y los alrededores lucía vacío pero igual Candy decidió acercarse para ver si Anthony se encontraba por allí. Sin imaginar que él también estaba esperándola y al divisarla momentos antes de lejos, se había escondido detrás de la tapia que dividía ese sector del resto de los jardines, con la intención de sorprenderla.

Por ello, grande fue el susto que la chica pecosa se llevó al descender cuando él bromeando saltó repentinamente enfrente de ella, haciéndola proferir un pequeño grito que luego dejó pasar en cuanto él riendo la tomó por el brazo para pedirle disculpas.

Sus miradas se encontraron entonces como piedras preciosas, refulgentes por ese amor juvenil que latía dentro de sus almas, unidas por un secreto, la emoción del primer beso que no podían olvidar.

-_Hola-_ le saludó ella primero con una sonrisa tímida sin dejar de notar lo bello que se lo veía con el uniforme que combinaba con el color de sus pupilas, entonces él sin dejar de mirarla también a los ojos con ilusión, sacó de detrás de su espalda lo que hasta entonces había estado sosteniendo a escondidas con su mano libre, una "_Dulce Candy_" en estado perfecto, una superviviente al otoño. Candy la contempló maravillada mientras él se la entregaba.

_-La rescaté para ti_- dijo Anthony con una de sus radiantes sonrisas -_es la última que sobrevivió al cambio de estación. Es increíble, quizá fue por tu magia ya que fue plantada por un corazón solitario que tú hiciste florecer- _argumentó refiriéndose al cambio profundo que había infringido en él

A ella, sentimental como era, enseguida se le humedecieron los ojos apreciando el sencillo pero precioso detalle y la dulce confesión, tan encantadora y propia de su persona, que con su carisma y su ternura siempre lograba ejercer un hechizo sobre ella para que no pudiera dejar de pensarlo.

-_Es preciosa_- musitó tocando la blanca rosa de manera muy delicada como si estuviese hecha de un fino cristal que al más leve tacto pudiera romperse. Cuán difícil y maravilloso se le hacía creer que hubiese logrado resistir a la fría noche.

_-Si la colocas dentro de un libro y lo cierras, la podrás conservar_- le sugirió Anthony, acortando la distancia para hablarle de cerquita, en tanto ella intentaba mantener la mirada baja para que no notara sus ganas de llorar de felicidad.

_-Lo haré en recuerdo de este día_- musitó en respuesta _-Todo esto me parece irreal...- _se dio el valor de confesar, entonces al subir despacio se mirada se fijó en los preciosos ojos azules de cielo de verano de él que la volvían loca, lo cual para ella era el significado de la verdadera magia y no pudo evitar perderse en ellos, revelándole aún sin palabras todo lo que sentía por él.

Anthony igual de embelesado buscó de nuevo sus labios, esta vez con mayor delicadeza, como solicitándole permiso para besarlos y Candy se lo concedió. Fue suave, tierno, un beso que pareció perderlos en el tiempo, acompañados de la certeza de sentirse amados, lo que lo hizo más sublime. Al separarse sus rostros estaban sonrojados, sonrientes y sus manos unidas al igual que sus corazones. Ambos apoyaron su frente en la del otro.

-_Gracias Candy...-_ le dijo Anthony -_por existir, por hacerme conocer el amor. Estaba planeando entregarte una carta esta noche confesándotelo y reservándome algo para pedirte el día en que fuéramos juntos a la Colina de Pony, el lugar que tanto amas, sin embargo ya no podría resistirlo más...-_

_-Qué cosa- _demandó saber Candy con curiosidad, inquietada por el inusual pero adorable nerviosismo que percibía en él.

-_¡Qué me encantas, que te amo con mi vida, que eres lo mejor que ha podido pasarme y pedirte que por favor no te vayas, que te quedes a mi lado y seas mi compañera ahora y a través de la vida!- _profirió Anthony con honestidad, hablándole con el alma.

Candy disfrutó de su declaración con los ojos cerrados como si fuese lo más dulce del mundo, la realización de uno de sus sueños más deseados y se dio el valor de corresponderle con toda la energía de su corazón, tal como él lo merecía.

_-No me iría a ningún lado donde no fueras tú. Yo también siento_ _igual-_ reconoció- _te amo por ser como eres, justo, amable, caballero, por ser mi protector, mi amigo, mi confidente, por ser mi Anthony... el chico que adoro y al que pertenezco_- terminó de expresar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ya no sabía ni que decir pero él lo entendía y la emoción también lo atravesaba, reflejándose en sus zafiros llorosos.

Ambos se abrazaron eufóricos como atraídos por un magnetismo durante largo rato, sellando el inicio a una etapa más especial, la de su noviazgo.

-_Eso significa que somos novios_- manifestó él sin soltarla _-¡Oh Candy_!-

Ella aún aferrada a él asintió sumamente feliz, tanto que un minuto después empezó a darle una serie de besitos cortos e inexpertos en la mejilla que a él le hizo reír con ternura pero una oleada de caricias y besos de verdad no se hizo esperar, la primera de las incontables que vendrían después y fue inmersos en ésta como los encontró sin querer la tía abuela al bajar a esa parte del jardín acompañada de George, mientras comprobaba que todo para la reunión que empezaría dentro de poco estuviera en perfecto estado.

_-...William me solicitó quería hacerse presente hoy pero le dije que aún no era tiempo..._- comentaba a su asistente hasta que tuvo que obligarse repentinamente a guardar silencio, cubriéndose la boca, al toparse de cara con los dos apasionados jovencitos de forma tan inesperada e impresionante.

_-¡Pero qué significa esto!_- tronó. El buen asistente fingió toser de inmediato excusándose para retirarse un momento, consciente de que el problema era un asunto familiar que no le concernía.

Anthony y Candy se separaron sobresaltados al escuchar el grito, sorprendidos pero aún así se tomaron de las manos con valentía, preparados para enfrentar a la matriarca y a todo lo que pudiera suceder de una vez.

_-Tía abuela...- _Anthony fue el primero que empezó después de mirar a Candy para infundirle tranquilidad, haciéndole saber que sabría manejar la situación -_Candy y yo queremos hacerle partícipe de algo muy importante...desde el día de hoy somos una pareja formal. Por favor acepte nuestra relación y denos su bendición-_

La dama tuvo que hacer uso enseguida de un pequeño abanico que solía cargar en los bolsillos de sus vestidos al sentir que le empezaba a faltar el aire. Se le hacía increíble que su pequeño niño, el más amado de sus sobrinos nietos empezara a transformarse en un hombre.

-¿_Anthony que estás diciendo?_-

-_Tía abuela, le digo que amo a Candy con toda mi alma. Lo hice desde la primera vez que la vi y ya no puedo vivir sin ella. Si me lo permitiera, esta misma noche pediría su mano durante la fiesta delante de todo el mundo, nunca he estado más seguro de algo, Candy es la persona que quiero a mi lado durante toda mi vida- _Anthony confesó mirando a su novia, enamorado.

La dirigente de familia no comentó nada más al respecto allí, pero fue terminante al ordenar

-_¡Síganme!-_

Anthony y Candy obedecieron preocupados, en el fondo se esperaban cualquier cosa conociendo la rigidez del carácter de la matriarca.

-_Debo reconocer que esto me ha tomado por sorpresa_- empezó a decir Mrs. Elroy en cuanto estuvieron los tres en la privacidad de su oficina, mientras empezaba a caminar por la sala cavilando su decisión enfrente de ellos, quienes yacían a la espera atentos y cabizbajos - _son muy jóvenes para comprometerse._..-continuó - _no obstante, viendo como siguen las cosas quizá más adelante...se lo pueda considerar-_

Esta vez Anthony y Candy fueron los desconcertados.

_-¿Tía abuela...eso quiere decir que usted acepta nuestra relación?_- Anthony tuvo que preguntar buscando una confirmación

_-¿Qué dices tú Candy?_- inquirió Mrs. Elroy con una sonrisa de complicidad que a la interrogada la llenó de emoción

_-Yo...!yo digo que lo amo!-_ al principio tartamudeó, secándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas que de repente empezaban a traicionarla en forma de alivio después de haber pensado lo peor -_Nada podría hacerme más feliz que estar a su lado... yo no tuve la oportunidad de conocer a mis padres, no sé por lo tanto su historia ni como se conocieron, crecí creyendo en el Amor narrado en los cuentos de hadas o en los libros que leía, observándolo de lejos como algo demasiado fantástico para ser de verdad pero esperando que viniera de ser así a mí algún día...y Anthony me enseñó que es real, desde que lo conozco transformó mi mundo por completo, lo llenó de esperanzas cuando la parecía perder, de luz, de alegría, se convirtió en mi persona más especial... Por favor tía abuela, confíe en mí, jamás le haría daño, sé también por todo lo que ha pasado, que ha sufrido sin sus padres así como yo y por eso lo amo más, por eso quiero permanecer a su lado como su novia o su esposa por siempre- _expresó, impresionando a la estricta matriarca con el calor de la confesión, siendo tan jovencita. Ante eso ya no tuvo más que argumentar. Era verdad, ella conocía sus historias, aunque de distintas clases sociales en parte tan parecidas, unos niños a los que el destino les había puesto pruebas muy duras y que habían aprendido a madurar demasiado pronto. Terminó de entender entonces que sus corazones solitarios se complementaban el uno al otro y ante ello solo le quedaba desearles felicidad.

_-De acuerdo-_ profirió -_si están tan seguros de lo que sienten y eso sí, si prometen comportarse de manera adecuada respetándose y respetando las reglas de la casa, no veo por qué debería oponerme_-

Maravillados, Anthony y Candy enseguida se acercaron felices a abrazarla con suma gratitud.

-_Esperen que aún no he terminado_- manifestó Mrs. Elroy sin poder evitar sonreír ante las muestras de cariño de los jóvenes -_Ambos deberán seguir estudiando con esmero cada día para que puedan llegar a ser un caballero y una dama de bien en el futuro y puedan cumplir con su meta. Yo les deseo desde ya lo mejor_-

Anthony lleno de dicha le besó la mano a su tutora con profundo cariño, consciente de que todo lo que hiciera en la vida jamás sería suficiente para poder retribuirle todo lo que había realizado por él. Mrs. Elroy solo le acarició la rubia cabeza en respuesta, segura de que Rosemary, su querida sobrina, desde el cielo estaría de acuerdo con su decisión y muy contenta. Su encargada función desde un principio había sido velar por el bienestar de Anthony y eso comprendía su felicidad, ver por ella era lo que entonces hacía.

Candy también le enternecía con su espontaneidad y su inquebrantable optimismo a pesar de las adversidades, su alegría, un poder tan especial, era algo que podía ablandar hasta el corazón rígido y ella había sido una de las que había podido comprobarlo. Era la indicada para su niño amado, eso nadie podía negarlo. Había notado la química de ambos hacía mucho tiempo y solo esperaba que ellos mismo lo confirmaran. De casualidad la ratificación había resultado ser ese día, por ello quería que fuera completamente especial, deseaba que los dos fueran muy felices porque lo merecían.

Los dos adolescentes le dejaron un beso en cada mejilla antes de salir felices de la vida a los jardines tomados de la mano para empezar a disfrutar de la celebración. Se encontraron con el buen George en el camino, a quien saludaron y sonrieron y éste comprendió enseguida con alegría que las cosas habían tenido un final feliz, así que se dirigió de nuevo a la oficina de Mrs. Elroy con quien había dejado una conversación pendiente de gran importancia.

_-Pasa George_- indicó la matriarca al verlo asomarse cauteloso por la puerta entreabierta, aliviada en parte de haberse detenido a tiempo de comentar el asunto delante de los chicos ya que aún no era tiempo -_Ahora sí terminemos de hablar del otro problemita, el "otro jovencito"- _profirió sonriendo, refiriéndose a un secreto que los dos y pocos miembros de la familia Ardley compartían.

* * *

><p>La presentación pocas horas después se efectuó con normalidad. Con su dulzura y carisma, Candy logró encantar a los presentes y quedó claro para los más observadores que entre ella y Anthony Brower Ardley, el heredero de la familia, (por la forma radiante en que los dos se miraban) sucedía algo especial y que un compromiso sin dudas se daría más adelante sin marcha atrás.<p>

La cacería del zorro empezó después con todo el debido alboroto del caso, suceso que un travieso y divertido muchacho de lentes, Alistear, a quien le decían Stear, el mayor de los Cornwell, los otros primos de Anthony, aprovechó para presentar su última invención que consistía en una extraña máquina de forma irregular que proporcionaba un método efectivo y rápido para atrapar a las presas sin mayor complicación.

_-¡Señoras y señores lo que verán a continuación les dejará asombrados!- _indicó al grupito de invitados curiosos y familiares que yacían congregados a su alrededor, entre ellos, Archie su hermano y los odiosos de Neal y Eliza Leagan, quienes lo observaban escépticos.

Stear entonces puso a funcionar la máquina que enseguida empezó a liberar un gas morado y de inmediato hizo desmayar a todos, incluyendo a él mismo, hecho que más adelante terminó por suspender la cacería.

Pero ello no importó para dos jovencitos que por entonces ya estaban lo suficientemente alejados del lugar, caminando en dirección al tranquilo lago de las inmediaciones de Lakewood, luego de haber dejado sus caballos pastando tranquilos en libertad.

Abrazados, Anthony y Candy se sentaron en la orilla, conversando sobre sus vidas y formulando planes para el futuro que ansiaban los encontrara siempre juntos el uno al lado del otro como en aquel romántico atardecer de otoño.

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mil gracias por leer!<strong>_

_**Atte**_

_**Belén =)**_


End file.
